


To My Sweet

by burstaffinity



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity
Summary: Galea has a gift for Elma.
Relationships: Elma/Galatea | Galea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	To My Sweet

Crystalline blue glinted even in the dimness of the room, staccato keyboard clicks concealing the quiet creak of the door as Galea stealthily sneaked inside. The box stuffed inside one of her coat pockets felt like an explosive in waiting: one wrong move and it would blow. Or crinkle loudly, which was just as bad.

Her slow, steady approach seemed to be taking as long as it had for her to settle on the box in her pocket. She wasn’t certain how discerning Elma’s tastes were when it came to chocolates, given that Elma still wasn’t accustomed to human norms, but she had nonetheless taken care with her selection. Even if Elma couldn’t fully appreciate what made a given box of chocolates “good”, at least Galea could rest easy knowing she’d given Elma something worthwhile.

She stopped and stood behind Elma, just far enough so that Elma could hear her when she cleared her throat. Elma’s typing stopped abruptly, lavender eyes glancing inquisitively before she turned to face Galea fully.

“Working hard?” asked Galea.

“As always,” Elma replied, relaxing against the stand where the keyboard sat. “What brings you here today? Checking on my progress?”

Galea chuckled. “I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand this thing,” she said, looking out to the vast computer Elma had built. “But, no, I, er… I wanted to give you something.”

She took in a breath, then reached inside of her pocket, extracting the box and offering it to Elma. “I… I just… I wanted to give you a, ah, token of my appreciation.”

Elma carefully took the box out of Galea’s hands, staring at it with wide eyes. A light bulb went off in her mind just then. “Oh, I. I got something for you as well.”

Elma pulled something from within one of the cabinets beneath the keyboard – a heart shaped box.

Galea hastily covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming out of shock.

“I don’t know how good these are,” said Elma. “The price tells me they’re at least high quality – but if building this computer’s taught me anything, it’s that what’s expensive for you humans isn’t always good.”

“T-too true,” Galea said with a nervous laugh, staring at Elma’s gift. She kept turning it around in her hands, feeling the crinkly surface, scarcely believing it. Elma liked her… _back_? All that anxiety she had felt while even talking herself into _doing_ this, and it… it worked out?

“...I believe the next step would be to, ah – ask… you out on a date?”

Galea looked back at Elma, who was looking every bit as embarrassed as she sounded. But she wore a small grin – a small, hopeful grin, that Galea couldn’t help but match.


End file.
